De auror para estrela do Quadribol One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Todo homem teve um sonho quando criança, mas o que fazer quando este sonho pode se tornar realidade?


**De auror para estrela do Quadribol?**

Uma movimentação forte acontecia no ministério inglês, todas as sessões estavam correndo como nunca aquele dia, Harry, Rony, Draco e Neville estavam conferindo os mapas das atividades de comensais, quando Tonks e Kingsley aparecem ofegantes na entrada.

-Reunião na sala de conferencias agora... –os quatro amigos se levantam e seguem os dois aurores que logo são unidos por olho tonto Moody que resmungava algo, quando chegam na sala tem uma surpresa.

-Fico feliz que estejam todos aqui –o ministro Arthur Weasley fala com um sorriso, eram raros os tempos em que se poderia sorrir, mas pelo jeito que ele estava não eram noticias ruins –Recebemos a confirmação que a Holanda não poderá sediar a final de Quadribol este ano –ele sorri ao ver os olhares de alguns dos aurores e o bufo de alguns –Então eu decidi oferecer para que eles usassem o estádio dos grifos dourados nessa final mundial, perto de Hogwarts –todos olham impressionados ao que Rony estremece.

-Por que acho que vou lamentar ter o sobrenome Weasleys até o final de Quadribol? –Draco sorri malicioso e fala.

-Por que nosso trabalho vai triplicar e tem pelo menos uns quarenta aurores bravos mandando olhares de morte para você e seu pai? –Rony estremece novamente e fala.

-Obrigado por me lembrar, Malfoy, achei que você fosse nosso amigo –Draco ri quietamente ao ver o olhar do pessoal a sua volta.

-Olhe pelo lado bom, acabando o jogo poderemos passar tempo com as nossas namoradas –Rony eleva uma sobrancelha para Harry e fala.

-Você esta ciente que a Mione não estuda mais em Hogwarts e que você só esta feliz por que a Gina ainda está não e? –Harry apenas finge inocência.

Três dias depois.

-Eu sinceramente vou matar seu pai, Rony –Neville fala ao que ele esparrama as plantas do estádio dos Grifos dourados para achar falhas, mas Harry tinha verificado a construção junto com os duendes e se isso não fosse o bastante, os próprios duendes tinham somado suas proteções pela amizade que tinham com Harry.

-Você vem falar isso para mim? A Mione quer a cabeça dele por eu ter que trabalhar mais vezes... E ainda por cima temos que achar uma casa... Enxoval de bebê –ele encara Harry com horror –Pelo amor de todos os Merlins, Harry, esteja ao meu lado quando ela tiver a nossa criança –Harry ri e afasta a pilha de pergaminhos a sua frente.

-Vou pensar no seu caso companheiro –Rony apenas estremece novamente e todos voltam a verificar as plantas de novo.

O dia do jogo.

Harry, Rony, Draco e Neville patrulhavam as imediações do estádio, reforçando os feitiços protetores e conversando com algumas sentinelas, Harry tinha adorado quando os duendes tinham feito Golens em forma de grifos e lhe dado certa personalidade para verificar as intenções das pessoas e o fato que eles eram humoristas, fazia com que o tempo deles fossem divertidos.

-Por que não colocaram uma dessas em Hogwarts? –Draco pergunta rindo ao que o grifo contava mais uma piada.

-Você acha mesmo que a tia Minie ia agüentar os alunos dela rindo por conversar com estes caras? –Neville fala rindo, mas logo eles patrulhavam de novo.

-Olhe pelo lado bom das coisas, se tivéssemos feito em outro lugar, teríamos que ter que cuidar dos trouxas para que não vejam magia, pelo menos em Hogsmeade, não temos trouxas para nos preocupar –os quatro cabeceiam ao que um estalo anuncia a chegada de um Sr Weasley muito pálido.

-O que aconteceu pai? –Rony se aproxima dele nervosamente, seria um novo ataque?

-Problemas... Problemas sérios... –os quatro amigos levam ele para dentro do estádio onde ele começa a falar –Fui visitado pelo treinador da Inglaterra, ao que parece o goleiro e o apanhador deles resolveram comemorar a vitória antes do jogo e os dois beberam alem da conta... Começaram uma briga em um bar e um Búlgaro que estava na taverna não agüentou o falatório e amaldiçoou os dois –ele toma água que Neville o oferece –O time ainda não sabe, alias apenas eu sei e vocês agora –ele respira fundo e fala –Temos que arrumar uma forma de substituir estes garotos e ter esta final –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Mas Sr Weas... Arthur –Harry se lembra da promessa de chamar ele e a Sra Weasley pelos nomes –Não seria melhor cancelarmos até que os jogadores estejam melhores? Não entendo o papel de políticos e nem quero, mas se os jogadores não estão bem e tivemos que correr com tudo, não seria mais lógico? –o Sr Weasley estremece e fala.

-Você já tentou explicar para duas nações, milhões de expectadores e jogadores internacionais que não haverá jogo por que o goleiro e o apanhador da sua seleção entraram em um bar, se embebedaram e compraram brigas com torcedores de outro país, por uma vitória ainda não ganha? –Harry apenas treme a cabeça ao que o Sr Weasley estremece –Vai ser um incidente internacional se não acontecer a final de quadribol –ele esfrega os olhos por trás dos óculos que usava –Pelo que ouviu, o ministro da Holanda ainda esta mancando depois que ele teve que cancelar no país dele –Harry encara Rony que parecia ficar ainda mais pálido.

-Você não esta pensando... Harry... Nem pensar... Mione me mataria... –Harry tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, o mesmo sorriso que falava que ele ia aprontar algo.

-Arthur, será que você consegue fios de cabelos dos jogadores? –

Mais tarde naquele dia.

-Eu juro que se a Mione descobrir isso eu te mato, Harry James Potter –Harry apenas ri quando os dois começam a colocar o cabelo dos jogadores nos cálices, olho tonto Moody, assim como seu impostor, carregava sempre poção polissuco em seu arsenal, agora os dois brincavam com a camisa branca da seleção inglesa.

-Pare de reclamar, eu estou com o trabalho mais perigoso de nos dois, se a Gina descobrir que fiz isso, ela e que me mata –Nisso eles ouvem a voz do diretor Dumbledore ressonando no estádio.

-... É com muita honra que o estádio dos grifos dourados, anuncia o começo da final da copa mundial de Quadribol –Harry encara Rony e fala.

-Onde esta seu pai? –Rony apenas dá de ombros ao que os jogadores da seleção se aproximam.

-Mike, que bom que você esta melhor –Um dos batedores bate nas costas de Rony que estremece um pouco, mas força um sorriso convencido, o goleiro tinha fama de ser um cara grosseiro e convencido demais para o seu jogo que não era dos melhores, uma das artilheiras se aproxima de Harry e fala ronronando.

-Fico feliz que o Mike não tenha te colocado em uma furada gatinho –ela belisca o traseiro de Harry que quase ofega diante da cantada a menina era linda, mas todos que o conheciam sabia que ele amava Gina –Vamos comemorar depois a sós esta bem? –Harry apenas cabeceia ao que Rony lhe manda um olhar mortífero.

De repente uma voz fala.

-E AQUI VEM A SELEÇÃO INGLESA, DESMENTINDO AS FALCATRUAS DOS BÚLGAROS QUE O GOLEIRO MIKE LIBERT E O APANHADOR JOHN ALISTER TIVERAM SIDO AMALDIÇOADOS POR UM TORCEDOR DA BÚLGARIA QUE ACHOU QUE ELES ESTAVAM CANTANDO VITÓRIA ANTES DO TEMPO –Harry e Rony estremecem diante do estrondo de aplausos, o que diriam estas pessoas se descobrissem a verdade?

O jogo era intenso, muito diferente das disputas escolares, Harry tentava achar o pomo rapidamente para que aquela tortura acabasse, Rony tinha economizado vários gols da seleção e estava indo bem, mas os Búlgaros não estavam para brincadeira, duas vezes tentaram partir para cima de Rony por ele ficar gritando obscenidades para eles, mas Harry não poderia evitar o sorriso quando Krum passava pelos aros Ingleses.

-VAI SEU BÚLGARO DE MEIA TIGELA, ATACADOR DE MULHERES ALHEIAS... NÃO ADIANTA JOGAR MAIS SEU CHARMINHO COM A MINHA GAROTA NÃO SEU IMBECIL... –Muitas vezes Harry teve que voar até o amigo e falar.

-Rony, você quer dar para eles a nossa identidade? Se controla um pouco tá legal? –Rony apenas murmurava algo sobre o búlgaro antes de tomar mais uma dose da poção polissuco.

-Tenho que achar aquele pomo logo... Mas como se o Krum esta me seguindo feito um gavião? Pense Potter... Pense... –Nisso Harry fica com um sorriso, não tinha tentado tal movimento desde que Gina quase o espancou por assustar ela, mas era um dos movimentos que poderiam distrair o apanhador da Bulgária.

Em uma parte do estádio, Gina, Hellen, Samantha, Luna, Collin, os professores e muitos outros amigos de Harry estavam ali assistindo o jogo, tinham ganho ingressos por causa do estádio de Harry e estavam curtindo, mas Gina estava mais interessada em achar Harry no meio dos aurores, fazia tempo que não o via e sentia saudades, de repente eles ouvem Hermione ofegar.

-O que foi Mione? Não me diga que e o bebê? –Hermione encara a amiga e fala.

-Não... Mas se o goleiro e o apanhador são quem eu penso que são... Eu vou matar seu irmão e o Harry –Gina olha sem entender, até que vê o apanhador da Inglaterra subindo muito acima do estádio, como se perseguindo algo.

-Se aquele e o Harry, e ele fazer o que penso que ele vai fazer, ele vai apanhar com a própria Firebolt dele –Nisso o apanhador pula da vassoura, caindo em queda livre no meio do estádio.

-... È O APANHADOR DA INGLATERRA FAZ... O QUE AQUILO? AQUELE CARA E LOUCO? SUICIDA? –Harry passa por Krum que o encara em assombro, nenhum apanhador faria uma queda livre sem a vassoura assim, todos tinham parado para ver a queda, quando uma voz fala.

Mas o problema e que a voz não era do apanhador acanhado da Inglaterra.

Era a voz de Harry Potter.

-ACCIO VASSOURA –a vassoura chega bem em tempo de Harry pegar e evitar a queda e sair voando em direção do pomo que apareceu bem atrás de Krum, este ainda chocado pelo mergulho se assusta quando o apanhador estranho passa por ele e pega o pomo.

O estádio estava quieto diante daquilo tudo, apenas os búlgaros gritavam e apontavam para Harry e Rony que apareciam em um telão atrás dos aros e murmuravam que era injusto o que fizeram, o Sr Weasley tentava explicar o que acontecia enquanto o silencio acontecia, de repente a multidão inglesa começa a gritar, não importando se não era o apanhador e o goleiro certo, aqueles eram Harry Potter e Rony Weasleys, os heróis que lutavam contra Voldemort e tinham ajudado o país deles a ganhar a copa mundial depois de anos.

Os dois amigos se encaram durante um tempo, não acreditando que eles tinham realmente jogado quadribol na seleção nacional e ainda ganho o jogo, mas de repente eles bajulam quando duas vozes ampliadas por magia gritam.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER –

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY –os dois descem até o ponto que vêem a namorada e a esposa, as duas carregando expressões assassinas nas faces.

-Você tem mais poção polissuco ai, Harry? –Rony pergunta ao ver a esposa com a varinha.

-Acho que agora mesmo não daria certo –as comissões da Bulgária e da Inglaterra começaram a discutir ruidosamente ao que o professor Dumbledore leva as duas nações para a escola para se acalmarem, Draco e Neville estavam sendo repreendidos pelas namoradas por não terem contado sobre o plano, Gina e Hermione ainda não tinham falado nada, encaravam os dois com fúria, Harry tinha tentado falar com Gina umas três vezes antes de se calar com o olhar da ruiva, Rony nem tinha tentado, anos de convivência com Hermione, ele sabia quando era hora de se calar.Não agüentando mais o clima pesado, Harry fala.

-Amor... Sei que você esta brava e provavelmente eu vou dormir no sofá durante anos no nosso casamento, mas fiz isso pelo seu pai... Se você tivesse ouvido o que fizeram com o ministro da Holanda... –Gina de repente se aproxima dele, Harry poderia sentir as emoções conflitantes dela, de repente ela o esbofeteia e fala.

-O que lhe falei sobre usar aquele movimento? –mas antes que ele pudesse falar, ela o agarra e o beija, Hermione tinha começado a chorar e delirar sobre o que faria se ela perdesse o marido por causa de um jogo idiota ao que ele a consola, mas de repente começa a rir ao que uma das artilheiras búlgaras começa a espancar Vitor Krum no meio do estádio.

-Merlin, por que Agnes esta espancando o coitado do Vitor? –Hermione fala com medo ao que Rony eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Agnes? Como você sabe o nome dela? –Hermione sorri para ele e fala.

-Porque ela era a ex-namorada dele antes do Vitor ficar com a minha prima, no começo ela ficou contra o namoro, mas depois que conheceu minha prima, as duas ficaram boas amigas...–ela franze a sobrancelha ao que ela sente Rony estremecer –Ronald Weasley, por favor, me fale que você não ficou implicando com o Vitor no meio do jogo? –Rony se finge de inocente ao que uma briga começa, nisso tudo pára novamente quando Dumbledore aparece e fala com um sorriso.

-DEPOIS DE UMA EXTENSA CONVERSA COM AS NAÇÕES DOS DOIS PAÍSES, DECIDIMOS DEIXAR ESTA PARTIDA COMO UM EMPATE, PARABÉNS BÚLGARIA E INGLATERRA –o estádio parecia rugir diante do anuncio, Harry encara o amigo e pergunta.

-Empate? Achei que não existiam empates no Quadribol –Rony ri e fala.

-Isso significa que vai ter um desempate em outro lugar e esperançosamente com o time certo –nisso os dois estouram de rir ao que Gina e Hermione começam a discutir com eles sobre jogar novamente quadribol internacional, os dois estavam sendo parabenizados pelo desempenho, alguns torcedores falavam sobre o movimento que Harry tinha usado ao que Gina lhes fala desgostosa que era o "Mergulho do Potter" e que seu namorado não usaria mais na frente dela sob ameaça de apanhar com a própria Firebolt, os jogadores da Inglaterra e da Bulgária conversavam e aplaudiram os dois que sorriem envergonhados, não era todo dia que aurores viraram estrelas de quadribol, Krum falava com Harry sobre o movimento, enquanto mantinha um olho na artilheira que o tinha espancado e mandando olhares maus para Rony pela confusão toda, mas logo os amigos se reúnem e começam a seguir para o castelo, mas ninguém poderia tirar os sorriso de Harry e Rony, não importa se foi por um dia, ou que eles seriam investigados depois por terem jogado, mas eles tinham feito o sonho de qualquer aluno de Hogwarts.

Eles foram jogadores de quadribol profissional.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma grande amiga que eu conheci estes tempos.. mas que se tornou alguém especial para meu coração..rs**

**Minha doce ****Black Cherry... você é uma amiga muito especial para mim meu anjo.. te adoro por demais..rs**


End file.
